Fullmetal Alchemist: The Ballad of Amy Grant
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: The epic tale of a young woman's quest to bring peace and harmony to the world by ending the nonsense war between two giant empires.
1. Introduction

_After the Edian Empire was restored, the people of Xing began to be unhappy with the rule of the Edian. Militant uprisings in Xing occurred, with rebels joining from all corners of Xing. The rebellion was funded by a mysterious corporate entity in Unum, supplying the rebellion with weapons. The rebellion succeeded, and Xing was declared independent from the Edian Empire. Instead, Xing became the centerpiece of a new empire, the Okawa Empire, which stretched beyond Xing, out into the numerous Okawan countries like Devi, Dai Viet, and Oyashima. The Okawa Empire waved the blue flag with the white flame. The two empires eventually went to war, resulting in massive lives lost, and entire cities leveled. Aside from it all, Jet Grant and Ines reside in Brokeback in Liberty City, Unum. They had one child, Ryan Grant, while the other child was seen inside a tube, that appeared to be a black woman who was a Philosopher's Stone. Her name was Amy Grant. Amy was trained in alchemy by Jet, while Ryan was a mechanic, since he was born with no portal. Eventually, Amy was ready to go on her journey to stop the war between the two empires. _


	2. Enter Amy

The Grant Family Household, Brokeback, Unum

Amy Grant had been taught by Jet everything she needed to know about alchemy. She lived with her brother, Ryan Grant, who was an Automail mechanic. Ryan had dark skin, black hair, a grey worker's jumpsuit, and glasses. Amy Grant had dark skin, long black hair, a purple coat, a white shirt, black pants pants, black shoes, and gloves with transmutation circles drawn on them so she could perform basic alchemy without drawing a circle. She was a master of her craft, a prodigy, and a worthy successor to the former ruler of the Edian Empire.

"Good morning, Amy!" Jet told his daughter.

"Good morning, Ryan!" Ines told her son. "My you two have grown!"

"Mommy, I love being an Automail mechanic." Ryan said. "I learned so much that I am even building a car with excess Automail parts! It's in the garage!"

Jet, Amy, and Ines went to the garage to look at the car, and it was a blue Buick Grand National like vehicle, that was pure blue and had tan seats, with chrome rims with the Grant logo in red in the center.

"Whoa did you make that?" Jet asked.

"Sure!" Ryan responded. "Amy is going to go take the State Alchemist exam. In Unum it is a lot different. You are on a squad of three alchemists, and they are tasked with a challenge, and if they complete the challenge, they pass."

"Ok, wish me luck!" Amy said, as she drove the car to the Unum base in Liberty City, Northeast Command.

"Amy, you don't have a license!" Jet responded.

"No one in anime really has a license anyway, so who gives a shit?" Amy responded.

"Bye then!" Jet replied, waving good bye.


	3. The State Alchemist Exam Begins

Northeast Command, Unum

Amy stepped into the room, where she was in a room where that was like a college classroom, seats lined up like a stadium. There was blue and gold detailing on the columns, and blue flags with gold eagles on them hanging from the wall. The Unum General Jonathan Pickens, who looked a bit like Grumman, except he had a beard, short hair, and wide brimmed glasses, as well as the sand green Unum military uniform.

"Your squad has been chosen for you, Miss Grant." Jonathan said. "Your squad members are Ibrahim Walsh and Taylor Rose."

Ibrahim had brown hair and a shaved mustache and beard, green eyes, and a red button down shirt, white pinstriped pants, and a white pinstriped suit with brown boots, while Taylor had black gelled back hair, grey eyes, and wore a denim coat, a black tank top, and denim pants with black shoes. "Your squad training begins soon..." Jonathan said.

Northeast Command Courtyard, Unum

Amy and her squad were sitting in the Northeastern Courtyard, sitting on a grey asphalt stairwell, waiting for their examiner. The examiner had arrived, and it was Roy's equivalent in Unum, Jason Dodge, who had black messy hair, a white uniform, a black coat, and silver eyes.

"Hello, I am Jason Dodge, and today we begin with our test." He said. "First, we must introduce ourselves. I am Jason Dodge, I am a Colonel in the Unum Military, and possess the skill of Light Alchemy, a skill involving reflecting sunlight as a lethal weapon! I love me some hot ladies and love to have a good time!" Jason said, as he gave a thumbs up as a yellow anime background was behind him.

"I'm Amy Grant." Amy said. "I am the son of the founder of the Edian Empire, and I want to carry on my father's wishes of uniting the world, but what's some world saving without a little fun!"

"My name is Ibrahim." Ibrahim replied. "My goal is to maintain unity and peace in this world. I like the luxurious life of Liberty City, the sexy nightlife, and having a raucous good time!" Ibrahim said.

"My name is Taylor, I wish to marry a woman from the Okawa Empire, but I am forbidden by the President, my father."

"Interesting." Jason replied. "The State Alchemist Exam is simple, I have hid three bells throughout the area, and you have to find them in ten minutes. I will not tell you where the bells are."

"THAT'S NOT DAMN FAIR!" Amy exclaimed, while her eyes turned to white circles with black brims, and her mouth turned to a tall rectangle with square teeth, and she was moving her arms up and down really fast. "No hints or clues or anything?"

"Nope, you just have to use your natural instincts to find them." Jason replied. "GO!"

Amy looked far and wide around the courtyard, searching through every nook and cranny to find the bells, but she could not find them. Ibrahim went through a forest, and found a bell under a bridge in the pond area in the courtyard's park.

"I found a bell!" Ibrahim said happily, as the clock was down to 5 minutes. The clock ticked, and Amy searched through the pond to find the bells, but a mallard duck came and pecked his bill at Amy.

"GAAAHHH!" Amy screamed, as her eyes turned into white circles with black rims, an anime exaggeration, and her teeth turned into three white cubes, as she ran from the duck, as it flew towards Amy, and pecked her in the head, knocking her out, as her eyes became squiggles.

"TIME'S UP!" Jason announced.

"Only one of you caught a bell, and all three of you have to catch the bells for you to pass and be Unum State Alchemists, but you didn't so YOU FAIL!" Jason's eyes became pure white with throbbing veins on his cheeks.

"NOOO!" Amy cried, with thick white squiggly lines rolling down her eyes.

"Don't fret!" Jason suggested, comforting Amy. "Failure, while never good, is the greatest teacher to success. Very few succeed automatically. People keep trying different approaches and methods to things and eventually they will come up with something that works." Jason explained. "But that doesn't mean that it's over."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Definitely." Han replied. "Since my superior, General Jonathan Pickens is nice enough, you are tasked with being scouts of the Unum Military. You are not officially part of the chain of command, so you will not be wearing the uniforms. However you will have these steel Unum eagle pocket watches, which amplify all forms of alchemy, and allow you to perform basic alchemy without the use of a circle, but Equivalent Exchange still applies."

"Sweet!" Amy said, as she was handed her steel pocket watch, along with Ibrahim and Taylor.

The three scouts were at Jason's desk in the Unum base in Liberty City, where Jason had gotten a telegram from a bike messenger sent by Jonathan Pickens.

"Well boys, and one girl, you are going on a mission to Xing to attempt to break up the Okawa Empire led by a former group of rebels called the Blue Dragon Society, which their chairman, Kenshiro Tanaka is now the leader of the nation. Find the supply lines to the neighboring countries and destroy them! Defeat the Blue Dragons at all costs!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. On The Right Track

The three heroes were at Jonathan's desk in Northeast Command, while Jonathan briefed them on the mission.

"Well people, here's some things you should know." Jonathan began. "The Okawa Empire is a state of many states, using roads and trains to transport troops and supplies to its colonies, each with a democratic or semi democratic presence. Cutting off the supply lines will allow the states to govern themselves as their own countries, since the states already govern themselves as territories, only with their leaders answering to Kenchiro."

"What will you have us do?" Amy asked.

"Find the trains leading to Hakubaro and Yaminaki carrying troops and supplies. Destroy the rail lines with alchemy, then kill the troops on the trains if they are not already dead." Jonathan explained. "Go for it!"

"Yes Sir, Colonel!." The three scouts said in unison.

Ibrahim, Amy, and Taylor were driving in Amy's car, on the roads of Xing. Ibrahim was looking at the map and found a single railway in Shan, that divides into a network of railways going to Hakubaro and Yaminaki.

"Check it out, there is a town called Shan that has a rail station that leads to two trains leading to Hakubaro and Yaminaki!" Ibrahim said.

"That means we must arrive in Shan and destroy the trains!" Amy said. The car drove to Shan, and found the railway bridge over the Golden River. Amy parked the car and used her alchemy to sink the bride into the sea. When the supply trains crossed the bridge, they fell into the river, sending their food, ammo, weapons, and soldiers themselves crashing into the river. Ibrahim used his alchemy to forge a turret from the stone on the nearby wall, and it shot the soldiers treading water. Taylor sunk the rail bridge into the river, and used the water to slice at the rest of the bridge, destroying it. Amy called Jason over the phone.

"The train access to Hakubaro and Yaminaki is cut off." Amy said.

"Well done." Jason told Amy. "Meet me back at HQ and I will give you your next assignment." Amy hung up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Highway to Hell

Northeast Command HQ

Jason was sitting in his office supervising his three scouts, where Jonathan called him on the phone.

"Got an order from my commanding officer." Jason said. "There are some supply trucks moving supplies like weapons and troops to Ikiberebekun and Elgagan, coming down the highways from Shan."

"So, we destroy the trucks or the highway?" Amy asked.

"Whichever one hurts Okawa the most." Jason said. "Go for it!"

_Clash of the Alchemists _played in the background, opening Amy's car driving at top speeds on the highways of Xing, in pursuit of the trucks. Amy zoomed and swerved through traffic, in hot pursuit of the truck.

"There it is, the trucks!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, you drive, I will take care of the trucks, but if you get one scratch on my car, your ass is gonna get it!" Amy told Taylor. Taylor got in the driver's seat. Amy jumped out, using her alchemy to propel her in the air, landing on the first truck. She climbed over the tarp, and carjacked the truck.

"Exit's in three feet, motherfucker!" Amy joked. Amy drove the truck off the interstate, into a grassy forest mud puddle. Amy saw a bicycle graveyard near a village, where the corpses of yellow bikes were grounded in a large mountain.

"Hey, there is a hell lot of iron to work with here!" Amy used her alchemy to transmute a flying yellow school bus.

"Ring the bell, school's in session!" Amy joked. Amy used the flying feature to hover above the ground. When she flew high up over the highway, she chased and outran the trucks.

"The interstate is closed today, assholes!" Amy joked. She used her alchemy to transmute turrets on the sides of the bus. She used the turrets to fire at the supports, collapsing the highway, sending the trucks falling off the highway, and into the rural farmlands, where they would land in fields of rice paddies, and in ponds with swimming ducks. Amy used her alchemy to create a sniper turret. No soldiers survived, since the trucks detonated when they were turned sideways. Amy got a call on her cell phone.

"Amy, it's Jonathan." Jonathan said. "Have the trucks been dealt with yet?"

"Yes, they have." Amy said.

"Perfect." Amy hung up.

Yuanchun Palace

The interior of the Yuanchun Royal palace was large, and looked like the Manchu State Throne room, except the walls were pure golden, there was a blue carpet with dragons and not a yellow carpet, and there were the white flame sculptures on both sides of the throne replacing the gold lions, as well as blue flags with the white flame hanging on the walls. Kenshiro sat on his desk, which used to be Ling's throne as he had grey slicked back hair, a mustache and beard, with his eyes covered by sunglasses and was wearing a dark blue military uniform with had a hat like Mao Zedong, except it was was dark blue with a white flame emblem. Kenshiro's son, Ren Tanaka had black hair with sunglasses and a dark blue military uniform with red trim. His daughter Niko wore a dark blue military uniform with yellow trim, and had black short bobbed hair, with grey eyes.

"Dammit!" Kenshiro screamed. "We lost our trucks!"

"It's ok, Ken-sama, we still have other opportunities to maintain our empire." Ren said.

"Shut your mouth Ren!" Kenshiro remarked in a foul tone. "Niko, get the leader of the neighboring Edian Empire, Emily Martin on the phone, tell her that we are invading the Edian Empire, whether he likes it or not!"

"But if we invade the Edians, we could start a Great Alchemist War." Niko said.

"Like I care!" Kenshiro rudely commented. "Niko, I have this to say."

"What, Ken?" Niko asked.

"Go and find who is responsible, and kill them!" Kenshiro remarked, pointing his finger at Niko.

"I heard over our intelligence that it was the Unum scouts, led by Colonel Jason." Niko explained.

"Go and kill Jason then!" Kenshiro told Niko.

"Will do, sir." Niko replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Bloody Aspahalt

Amy was walking down the streets of Yuanchun, when she had gotten a call from Jason. Amy answered.

"Amy help!" Jason screamed. "I'm being taken captive in a Toyota truck that is painted army green, chained to the flatbed!"

"I will go and save you." Amy replied, hanging up the phone. Amy got on her yellow limo and drove through the streets of Yuanchun. She saw the truck rolling down the swerving roads. Jason was chained up on the flatbed of the truck. Amy had to damage the truck and force it to stop. Amy transmuted a turret and shot the truck and it sent Jason out of the flatbed, dragging him along the road. Jason felt the pain that the asphalt gave him. The truck driver transmuted a missile launcher, which shot a metal missile at the limo. The limo exploded in midair. Amy survived, using some of it to make a motorcycle. Amy used some of the wreckage to form a micro SMG and popped the tires of the truck, forcing it to stop. Amy went to help Jason, but saw Jason beaten and damaged. Trisha's Lullaby played as Jason laid there, ready to die.

"Jason, don't die on me man!" Amy cried, with tears rolling down his eyes.

"It's over for me." Jason said in a sad, hoarse tone. "You lead the squad now on."

"But I'm not..." Amy wailed. Amy held her hands over his eyes, kneeled down and sobbed.

"Just remember one thing, Amy." Jason said. "I will see you on the other side." Jason bled out and died. Amy laid against Jason's dead corpse and could not stop crying.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. All Hail Queen Amy

Yuanchun Interior

Amy, Ibrahim, and Taylor were in a home in Yuanchun, as Amy went over plans.

"All right, we have thrown everything we can at the Okawa Empire, and we are in their capital, so we have to take them out."

"But how will we do so?" Ibrahim asked.

"The key is the Blue Guard, whoever controls the Blue Guard controls Yuanchun, and whoever controls Yuanchun controls Xing and whoever controls Xing controls the Okawa Empire."

"So are you saying we control the guards?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Amy said. She summoned a microchip out of nowhere, realizing that she was a Philosopher's Stone.

"I'm...a stone." Amy said to herself. "I am a Philosopher's Stone, like Hohenheim was."

"Then who were your parents?" Taylor asked.

"No one." Amy said. "Come, the guard captain is out the window." The Blue Guard Captain walked along the street outside the window, and stopped. Amy threw the microchip and planted it in a secure location in the guard's ear.

"Guard Captain, execute order 99!" Amy said.

"Yes, sir!" The guard captain said. The Guard captain, Captain Zhou, ordered his Guards to arrest the Tanaka family.

Yuanchun Palace

Kenshiro was with Ren and Niko, congratulating Niko on killing Jason.

"You three are under arrest!" Zhou announced, storming into the palace.

"But you are my royal guards!" Kenshiro said.

"Not anymore!" Zhou said. Amy entered the room.

"They serve me now." Amy said. The guards took Niko and Ren, and put them underneath a trap door. Zhou pulled the lever, sending them in the dungeon. Kenshiro released shadow tentacles from his body, attempting to constrict Amy. Amy used alchemy to jump and used her Philosopher's Stone to create lasers shooting out of her fingers. The lasers hit Kenshiro, damaging him. Amy grabbed Kenshiro by the uniform to interrogate him.

"You're a Homunculus, are you?" Amy told the Okawan Emperor.

"Yes, I am a Homunculus." Kenshiro said.

"Where are the other Homunculi and what is your plan!" Amy roared.

"The other Homunculi are Amy Grant, Lust, and her assistant Gluttony, along with the Unum President Dirk Patton, or Greed." Kenshiro explained. "We have multiple constructs known as Sky Castles around the world, and with them we will create a worldwide transmutation circle, creating the ultimate Philosopher's Stone!"

"Is Father behind this?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Father is behind it all!" Kenchiro said. "He is located in the center of the world, where you won't be able to get to, because it's not on the map!"

"That's all I needed to know." Amy said. She used her Destruction alchemy to disintegrate Kenshiro.

There was a ceremony held for the Emperor of Yuanchun in the Xing Parliament House. The cameras were rolling, as the Emperor was going to speak.

"And now, please welcome his Excellency, Emperor Kenshiro!" Kenshiro did not show up. Instead, it was Amy Grant.

"People of the Okawa Empire, I am Amy Grant, your new leader." She began. "Kenshiro no longer lives, and I am the one who took his life."

"Stop right there, murderer!" A Parliament man said as he ran up to kill Amy. He was stopped by Guard Captain Zhou and his guardsmen.

"Don't attack her majesty!" Zhou snapped. "Show some respect!"

"As I was saying, Father will activate a worldwide transmutation circle that will take every soul in the world and add it to his Philosopher's Stone." Amy said. "Therefore, I shall begin the annexation of the entire world. Once The Okawa Empire has taken over the world, we will confront Father and I will do a Reverse Transmutation Circle, destroying the Sky Castles. After Father is defeated, the day will be won!"

"ALL HAIL QUEEN AMY!" The people cheered. "ALL HAIL QUEEN AMY!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Two Down, One to Go

Okawan armies, helicopters, airships, tanks, trucks and planes with the Okawan flag were seen storming Aerugo, killing every enemy in sight, when swarms of Okawan troops swept and conquered Aerugo. They conquered Drachma, went for Creta and even conquered the Britannican and Cretan colonies in the continent south of Aerugo. The last to go was Amestris. Okawan armies were all over Central, and Emily, seen in a white military uniform with blue trim, was met with the choice of surrendering or fighting and dying. A phone call was sent to Amy's airship, where she was with

"Amy Grant, stand down immediately!" Emily said.

"You are in no position to give orders, homunculus." Amy answered. "The Edian Empire is done. I have the perimeter and the tech advantage, so good luck fighting out of it."

"I will fight you!" Amy said. She landed her airship in the same land where Ed fought Father. Amy walked out of the airship, joined by Ibrahim and Taylor. Emily was joined by Gluttony.

"Lust, can I eat the boys?" Gluttony asked.

"Do it now!" Emily ordered. Gluttony ran to Taylor, ripped off his arm and ate it, ripped off his leg and ate it, and ate the rest of his entire body.

"TAYLOR!" Amy screamed. She used her Philosopher's Stone to shoot lighting from her hands, but Gluttony ate it. Ibrahim used his alchemy to shoot rock missiles at Gluttony, but he ate them.

"Dammit!" Ibrahim said. "How are we supposed to beat a guy that eats everything!"

"You're not!" Emily said. "Gluttony, eat Ibrahim!" Gluttony sucked up Ibrahim, sending him into the false gate. Amy kneeled down and cried.

"You...BASTARD!" Amy was really mad. She used alchemy to create metal jaw blades that ate Gluttony alive. Gluttony had died once. She then threw mini suns at Gluttony, incinerating him.

"Well done." Emily clapped. "You are much like your..." Emily was cut off when Amy incinerated Emily in a fire tornado, killing her.

The flag of Edian was lowered all over the continent, and in its place was the blue flag of Okawa, flying in Central and all of Amestris, Drachma, Creta, Aerugo, and in all the Britannican colonies in the southern continent.

"The Edian Empire is mine." Amy said to herself. "Now I must conquer the rest of the world and defeat the Homunculus in charge of Unum."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The Final Ending

The Okawa armies conquered Corona, Irellya, and much of Unum, until Amy's airship had reached Capitol City, East Command.

"President Patton, show yourself!" Amy said through the radio. Dirk Patton appeared at the front entrance of the White Palace. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and a brown suit with a white shirt and brown tie. He looked noticeably like Ronald Regan.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with!" Patton turned into his Ultimate Shield form. He charged at the airship as it was landing, slashing the engine, destroying it. Amy survived, and used the remains as a weapon against the new Greed. Greed dodged her attack.

"That's the Ultimate Shield!" Amy said. "So Greed, I heard you were a rebellious type."

"Yea, why?" Greed asked.

"Father is back, so I need your help." Amy answered.

"So let's put aside our differences and fight Father together!" Dirk Patton said. Patton called his private helicopter and traveled with Amy to fight Father together.

"Where is Father located?" Dirk asked.

"He is on coordinates 0,0 on the map." Amy said. "Full speed ahead!" The helicopter was headed for Philosopher's Isle, the island home of Father.

The helicopter landed on the island, and it was teeming with moss and ancient Greek-style structures. There were murals featuring alchemic encryptions on them throughout the island. Amy and Patton walked on the trail to the Castle of Father, dodging traps and perils that lurk on the island. When they got to Castle Father, it was a large tower that was shaped like a transmutation circle. They entered the door, and there on his throne Father sat, appearing like he did before he revealed his true purple-black form.

"Well, daughter, it's great to see you." Father said.

"You are my father?" Amy asked.

"Exactly." Father replied. "I have created a stone from the wars happening since the gate was opened in 1939 by Trisha Elric Junior so I can create the perfect Philosopher's Stone, you."

"What about the sky castles?" Amy said.

"The Sky Castles are to create an even greater Philosopher's Stone, one I will activate right now!" Father activated the circle. The red circle lit up, as did the castles in the North Pole, the nations east of Xing, the southern continent of Aerugo, Corona, Unum, Irellya, all the way back to the North Pole. he circle was taking the souls of every human in the world, from Amestris, Xing, Creta, Aerugo, Drachma, and so on.

"You rotten father bastard!" Amy shrieked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Father laughed. "You knew it would come to this. Now I must merge with the one who calls himself God, to absorb his power and become truly unstoppable!"

"Let us fuse together, shall night and day become one, dark shall become one with light, and we shall join forces as one being!" Truth and Father did the Fusion Dance from Dragonball Z, fusing together to create a new Father, a pale white skinned version of Father when he fought Edward, except with red eyes and pale white hair.

"Begone, puny human!" Father shot a rainbow blast at Greed, but it had no effect, since Greed was in his Ultimate shield.

"Remember me, my name is Greed!" Greed said. Greed punched through Father, and stuck his arm inside of him.

"No, not again!" Father said.

"Damn right again!" Greed said. "I am reversing the Ultimate Shield to the most fragile carbon there is!" Amy injected her stone into Father, creating a bomb that would blow him up.

"You cannot defeat me, I am all the seven sins!" Father screamed.

"And I am all the virtues!" Amy said. "BEGONE!" Amy's stone detonated Father, creating an explosion that destroyed the tower, destroyed the Sky Castles and much of the island. The Sky Castles crumbled down, shattering to pieces.

Amy survived, but Dirk did not, his body was a charred corpse burned by the explosion. Amy escaped in time to grab the helicopter and fly to Resembool.

Resembool, Amestris

Amy came to Resembool, but it was a deserted wasteland. Winry arrived at Rockbell Corp HQ, seeing Amy marvel at the sight of the structure.

"There is no one here." Winry said. "Everyone who lived here is either dead or moved somewhere else."

"It's ok." Amy said. "I just want somewhere to relax." Amy walked over to Pinako's gravestone, as well as Holenhiem's and Trisha's gravestones nearby. Amy's hair turned beige-grey and her skin began to turn beige-grey and crumble.

"It is done..." Amy said. "There is no more to do...Balance is complete." Amy had died the same way Holehnhiem did in Brotherhood. Winry leaned over on her corpse and cried.

_**Ten Years Later...**_

Winry Rockbell, all alone, left flowers on Amy's grave. She went into her office in Rockbell Corp HQ, and from her mini fridge, she drank the best damn beer in her life. Winry said her final words;

_People aren't expected to be perfect. No one is perfect except God. There are no pure light people and there are no pure dark people. Everyone is a different shade of grey. For it is an alchemic principle that all is one and one is all, we live as if divided, but when we understand what unites us, that's where we can live together, in harmony and as one united all. _

THE END

A/N: Thank you so much for all your support on my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics. This is the last one that I will be uploading like ever.

"But Super villain Squadron, what if new content comes out for FMA?"

Considering the mindset of Arakawa, it's unlikely. And no one said I am obligated to write about it in the first place. With that being said, this is the grand finale to my Fullmetal Alchemist saga, it is about time. I will be moving on to other anime as well as other fandoms. Thank you all for sticking by me all this time.

Just remember, stay gold, always.


End file.
